Fan
by Sweetdew
Summary: If the Colossal Titan never appeared the second time Eren would be just another new soldier in the Survey Corp.
1. Clean

Green eyes shone with deep respect as the small man marched forwards him, he quickly offered up his heart with a firm salute while standing tall and unmoving; the young man remained this way, staring unblinking ahead of him as the one he admired the most went passed, seemingly not noticing him there.

Eren relaxes as Corporal Levi along with his most trusted men, turned the corner and disappeared from view.

The young soldier stares at that place, his heart beating wildly, his mind racing with only one thought, 'I want to be strong like Corporal, to destroy all the titans.'

The determined and dedicated young soldier turns back to the work at hand, which was merely washing the floors; however Corporal Levi asked him directly and wanted to please him even with the smallest of tasks.

Grinning boldly Eren put in the same effort in washing the floors as he did with his training, with his whole strength and to the best of his ability; he hoped one day it would be him walking down the hallway along side Corporal Levi as one of his trusted men.


	2. Notice Me

Eren Jaeger kept his face steady making sure no emotion was shown, he stared right ahead of himself, listening to the words of his superior carefully. They had to introduce themselves to their overseers, since they did not know which group they was assigned to he did not get his hopes out on being with Corporal Levi's men.

It seemed that Corporal Levi hand picked his men and never chose any from the new cadets, in other words Eren had to prove himself worthy of his attention.


	3. Rain Drops

Eren blinks against the rain drops that fell into his hood, he reaches up a hand and lowers the hood down a little, never once slowing down his horse. He glances towards his partners, which were Jean, Marco and Tomas. They was to follow the six soldiers in front of them on horse back without question.

The green eyed soldier glances upwards towards the heavens. Rain continued to fall down hard, it only eased off thanks to the thick foliage of the trees.

A loud thumping came, shaking the ground under them. It continued on in a patten getting louder and louder.

Then it appeared.

A fifteen meter titan crashed through the trees, breaking some of the trunks. An unmanly screamed echoed throughout the dense woodlands, which seemed to be coming from Tomas.

"Stay on your horses!" Their commanding soldiers shouts over the pouring rain, thundering footsteps, their booming heart beats and odd scream coming from Tomas' mouth.

Eren grits his teeth hard, focusing on the order given. This was their first time going out side of the walls, their first exploration.

He had to prove himself.


	4. Ready and Waiting

**Eren blinks at his squad captain, who was currently bent over vomiting into a bucket; glancing up at the grey skies, with it's heavy rain filled clouds, he sighs. They had hit some rouge weather, the high winds and heavy rain made it hard to tell which way they were heading and they had lost sight of the other squads.**

**Armin and Mikasa was not part of his squad; because Mikasa was such high ranking she joined Levi's squad much to his own jealously and Armin had not even left the walls yet. **

**The newly appointed captain had completely lost control of the situation, the only one obeying orders was himself and Marco. **

**They had grouped up with another two squads,which bought their number up from six to seventeen, the first group helped them fight off a large titan. That was when they exited the forest and left the safely of the tall trees, meeting up with the second group.**

**Jean and Tomas were no where to be find after another attack, five titan rushed out of the forest and chased them apart. **

**"****It's getting foggy." Eren mumbles to Marco who sat close to him, the freckled man was scared the sun was hiding behind a thick layer of clouds but it appeared to be enough for the titans to move around. **

**"****Are we just going to stay here?" Marco hisses for his teeth, not because he was angry but because the temperature was dropping, they could not dry off their already soaked clothes and there was no where they could get warm or dry.**

**Eren glances over his captain, the man who was not much older than himself was shaking badly. **

**"****I wish Jean was here." Marco managed to say through his teeth, "He would know what to do."**

**As much as Eren hated to admit it Marco was right. Eren was good at receiving and follows orders, but made choices solely based on himself and not his fellow soldier, he could stir them on but not bark orders. **

**Green eyes narrowed, he saw movement through the thickening fog. Quickly he stood and unsheathed his blade ready for anything. **

**"****Jean!" Marco cries out in relief, he stands and hurries over to the other man. Eren went after him putting his blades away as he went, he breathe caught in his throat when he notices the blood stains being washed away under the rain. **

**Eren gave him a quick once over checking for any wounds, seeing none he picked him up bridal style then carried his exhausted frienemy towards the rest of the soldiers with Marco at his side. The others barely turned their heads as he lowers him to the cart. **

**"****Tomas." Jean moans out, squeezing his eyes shut before covering them over with his right hand, he swore under his breathe.**

**"****Tomas?" Eren asked carefully, he was fearing the most for the blonde.**

**"****There was nothing I could have done." Jean managed to chock out. Eren could see Jean's jawbone moving and he knew he was trying not to cry. **

**"****Jean," Marco says sadly but shook the other young man, "I know this is not the best time, but we need you to lead us. The captain hasn't given an order for ages and we're sitting ducks out here."**

**Eren held his breathe wondering why Jean would reply to Marco. **

**"****Has not given any orders?" Jean repeats almost in an enraged tone, he sat up and growls under his breathe, "We sent a flare out, did any one see it?"**

**"****We did." Eren answers dully, he stared right into Jean's eyes, "We asked for permission to go, we were denied."**

**Jean knew what they were asking, over the last few months since they joined the Survey Corp he was the most likely to became a captain during the next exploration, if he survived this exploration at is.**

**"****For the love of Wall Maria!" Jean spat out, he rose up and turns to face where his captain was. Suddenly he dart over to where the vomiting captain was. Jean grits his teeth hard as he drags the captain towards the store cart and dropped him inside. The man did not have anything use to bring up, but continued to heave.**

**"****Marco, Eren!" Jean roars to the two, "Send a distress flare! Eren to the west, Marco to the east! You three scout the areas eight meters around us!"**

**"****But-" One man began but was stopped by Eren's hard glare, stopping him from saying anything against Jean. **

**Spinning about Eren went in the direction he knew was west, since they came from the south and the darkness of the forest was just in sight. Placing the flare capsule into the flare gun he raised his right arm above his head and held his left ear with his other hand. **

**He fired.**

**The red smoke caused a line in the grey fog. **

**Eren reached for his telescope, he stood holding it into his hand and waited. Marco's flare went off, the sound made him shake slightly, the flare was an double edged sword. While it could help local others it also draw titan to them.**

**They needed to be ready for anything. **


End file.
